Liquid crystal display (LCD) is a widely applied display device. The LCD mainly comprises an array substrate, an opposed substrate and a liquid crystal (LC) layer disposed between the array substrate and the opposed substrate. The array substrate includes thin-film transistors (TFTs). The LCD can achieve the drive control of the LC layer by electric fields produced between pixel electrode and common electrode connected with the TFTs, and hence achieve image display.